Road Trips and Mending Hearts
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Thalia and the girls decide to take off after graduation and horrible break-ups on a road trip to Texas, the boys catch wind of it. How far will they go to get their girls back? Read and Review. Enjoy and RawR. (Percabeth, Thaluke, Jasper, and possibly Nichel) :D
1. The Plan

**Well this was a little idea that I came up with on the fly, so tell me if its a yay or a nay. If it's ok but needs some more spice, let me know, review or PM me either is ok with me...but try to keep the ideas PG 13. Read, Review, Enjoy, and RawR :D!**

* * *

Just the fact that he was standing there in front of her was enough to make her blood boil. Of course she expected to see him at that stupid party but she didn't think that he'd have nerve to try and talk to her. She clenched her jaw and balled her fists making it obvious that she didn't want to talk. He stood there with the same face he was wearing the day she confronted him about his side relationship; confused blue eyes and the trying to play dumb face.

"Thalia?" he asked.

"Who else would it be dipshit?" she asked.

"Whoa no need to be all defensive." He threw his hands up in surrender.

She rolled her eyes and pushed past him, "Whatever asshole."

"Thalia wait!"

She ignored him and continued on through the crowd. This was the beginning of a ridiculous break-up and she wasn't going to put up with all of his stupid stories and whatever the hell else he decided to come up with. She walked right out the front door after dumping her beer, which she never drank, on the skank he had cheated with making it look like an accident of course. You'd think that at 18 he would finally stop acting like a 14 year old when it came to relationships.

She walked in through her apartment door and sighed before plopping down on the couch. He was the one who screwed this all up not her. She couldn't blame herself for his actions. He chose to carry them out anyway why would she blame herself.

_Maybe he wasn't happy._

She closed her eyes for a moment before wandering into the bathroom. She rummaged around in her medicine cabinet and pulled out the depression pills that she was on. Something she will admit that she wasn't proud of but they were necessary to keep her out of a coffin or the Hudson.

She took a gulp of water and downed the pill before looking at herself in the mirror. She looked like a mess; she cried in the car after seeing him. She didn't know why it had hurt so much now when she confronted him months ago. Her blue eyes were framed by smudged rivers of black liquid eyeliner and blue mascara. She shouldn't be feeling the pain she was feeling over this. Her hair was a tousled mess from grabbing it multiple times as she cried. She then looked at the necklace hanging around her neck on a simple sliver chain. The rings he had given to her for their three year anniversary was dangling on it. They were simple silver rings with sapphires that looked like little lightning bolts on them. On the inside each ring had a song title engraved into each; "I Wanna Hold Your Hand", "L.O.V.E.", and "She's A Rebel".

She splashed her face with some water and then decided that she needed a reality check or possibly a vacation. She sighed and picked up the phone to call the one person she didn't want to call but knew she had to sooner or later.

She picked up on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Thalia are you ok?" she asked her friend.

"Hey how do you feel about a vacation to somewhere far from here?" she asked.

Annabeth hesitated a moment, "Sure, where to?"

Thalia opened up her laptop that she had running before she left and typed something into a Google search, "How about a road trip to Cali?"

Annabeth let out a long sigh, "Sure."

"Cool I'll talk to my mom about it."

"Thals does this have anything to do with him?" she asked.

She paused, "No this has nothing to do with him, this is all about my sanity."

"Ok so a vacation in the sake of your sanity?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup that's exactly what this is." She said.

"Well I have to go, call me when you get the info for the trip." Annabeth said before hanging up.

She could hear her mom snoring in the other room. They were beginning to get on better terms but there was still the occasional disagreement. She decided that it would be better to talk to her in the morning. Possibly get somewhere with her.

She closed the laptop just as there was a knock at her door. She went to go see who it was. She didn't think to look out the peephole before answering the door and threw it open to reveal him. He stood there looking at her with a sad, straight face, "Thalia can we please talk?"

She looked at him and pondered the idea, "Nope, you cheated there's nothing to talk about."

"Thalia there is something to talk about if you want to save this." He whispered.

"Luke if you wanted to save our relationship you wouldn't have cheated." She said.

"Thalia will you give me three minutes to explain what happened. It was an honest to God accident." He said.

"Cheating is not an accident Luke, falling off your bike is an accident. You don't accidentally fall into another girl's pants." Thalia said.

"Thalia please stop avoiding me and talk…please." He begged.

"Luke there is nothing to talk about! How many times do I have to say it to get it through your head?" she asked him.

"Not enough." He whispered.

She was slowly inching the door shut, "Well I hope you have a good night, don't forget to use a condom, and stay away from sketchy looking food it might be drugged."

"Thalia!" the door inches closer to closing, "Don't do this." even closer, "Will you please just listen?", finally closed and bolted shut. She went back to her room and changed out of her clothes that reeked of your typical senior party; alcohol, tobacco smoke, marijuana smoke, and for some reason nacho cheese and summer sausage.

The next morning she found her mom at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee and a plate of food. She sat across from her mother and smiled, "Mom can Annabeth and I take a road trip to Cali?" Thalia asked.

Her mother, Juliana, looked at her, "Why?"

"Well you can consider this my graduation gift." Thalia said.

Juliana looked at her, "Well you're going with Annabeth?"

Thalia nodded, "And possibly Piper if she's up for it and maybe Rachel."

Juliana had been an actress on some soap opera so she had tons of money even after all the rehabs and whatever else she went through and she was planning on sending Thalia on a tour of Europe with Luke. But after their break-up she had to refund the tickets and tried to figure out what she could do. Now her daughter was sitting there in front of her begging to go on a road trip across the country.

"Sure I'll give you the money and you can go with your friends." Juliana smiled.

"Thanks mom this means a lot to me." Thalia smiled.

"Anything for you Thalia." Juliana smiled.

Thalia spent the rest of her day with Annabeth mapping out her trip and figuring out where they would go. She loved the sense of adventure that this upcoming road trip was bringing on. Then she and Annabeth debated upon stopping in Texas rather than Cali and decided that was what they were going to do instead. That way they had the opportunity to stop in a lot of other states that were a little livelier than cornfields. Sure they looked beautiful in pictures but she didn't want to spend her whole trip looking at them.

She looked over at Annabeth around midnight, "Well this is going to be amazing."

Annabeth smiled, "Yeah this'll be a lot of fun."

They called Piper and Rachel who jumped right on board with the idea. They thought it would be a good experience. Thalia spent the next few days packing, ignoring Luke's messages, and making sure that everything was in order for the trip. This was going to be the trip of a lifetime. Four girls, in one car, all the way to Texas. They were all going through pretty bad break-ups, except for Rachel. Piper's happened to be with Thalia's own brother so Thalia figured that she owed one of her dearest friends something for it.

The next morning she updated her Facebook status and left to go pick up her friends.

* * *

Luke stared at the status in shock; he was sitting there with Percy, Jason, and for some reason Nico. They all decided that they were going to get their girls back even if it involved road tripping to Texas together to do so.


	2. Unexpected SurprisesReally Unexpected

**Well here's another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy this. I like the idea of a road trip myself they're pretty fun when you're not stuck in back with your brother lol. Anyway Read, Review, Enjoy, and RawR :D! Give me any suggestions, you can put it in the reviews or you can PM me either is fine. :D**

* * *

Luke woke up in the morning; his bags all packed and whatever he needed was stuffed in Percy's SUV. He had spent the night with his bags at the ready so they just had to pick up Jason and Nico. Nico said he wanted to go for the food and that was it.

He wanted Thalia back. She was the only girlfriend that ever understood him. They had been best friends before this and he knew that if anything had happened between them they would still be best friends. He didn't account for cheating.

There was something that told him maybe he shouldn't go on this trip but there was also something that told him to go. Thalia was worth the long trip and he knew that. They picked up Jason and Nico and hit the store to pick up some snacks.

"So where's our first stop?" Nico asked.

Luke looked at the list of places, "Well looks like your sister stopped in Maryland. I think they were headed to Baltimore."

"Well did I give you their list?" Jason asked.

"What list?" Luke asked as he turned off the highway onto an exit.

"She mapped out her trip on her laptop so I decided to take a look before she left. She mapped out everything even where they were going to stay." Jason said as he dug something out of his backpack.

"Wow she's detailed." Nico muttered.

"Annabeth was helping her, if it was just Thalia none of that would've been done. They would've just gone where ever." Jason said as he handed the list to Luke.

Sure enough Baltimore was the first stop on their list; they would be there for a few days.

Percy stopped eating his Doritos when he had a sudden realization, "What if the girls file stalking reports on us?"

"They won't do that Percy." Luke said as he weaved in and out of drivers.

Finally after about four and a half hours of driving they finally got to the correct hotel and Nico was complaining that he was hungry again. So they took their things to their rooms then went to go find a good place to eat.

* * *

The girls sat down at the place the front desk man had suggested and smiled with the ambiance. Apparently this place made amazing burgers with every topping under the sun for them. Just as they ordered their drinks four guys whom they all know walked in.

"You have got to be kidding me." Thalia muttered.

They walked right over to the girls and smiled, "Ladies can we join you?"

Annabeth looked at them, "Are you following us?"

"We decided that a road trip would be a good idea." Luke smiled as he slid next to Thalia.

"Are you seriously asking to join us?" Thalia asked.

Luke looked over at her, "Sure why not, we can switch up who goes in what car."

"You're joking right?" she asked him.

"So what do you say girls let us join or we follow you all the way to Texas?" Jason asked.

The girls looked at each other in silent debate before Annabeth answered, "Sure why not."

The boys looked around, "Ok then it's settled." Luke smiled.

Thalia and the girls were far from thrilled to see the guys. They had planned a road trip to forget the fact that ¾ of them had broken hearts. The last thing they needed on this trip were the guys who were responsible for doing so.

"So what number room do you have?" Nico asked.

"679 why?" Thalia asked.

"We're right next to you." Nico said.

Thalia took a deep breath but she managed to keep her temper under control.

* * *

Later that night she sat by the pool just letting her legs dangle into the warm water. Percy walked in that was something she figured would be inevitable. If Percy knew there was water around he was there for the most part.

"Oh hey Thal." He smiled as he sat next to her.

"Hey Percy." She said as she softly kicked her feet back and forth.

"Look don't be too hard on Luke the only reason he did this was so you would listen to him. He really wants to fix things with you." Percy said.

Thalia looked at him, "There's nothing to fix he cheated."

"There's always something to fix Thalia." Percy said.

"Wise words." Thalia scoffed.

"Well Annabeth did rub off on me." Percy smiled.

"What happened between you two?" Thalia asked. Annabeth had never given her the full story.

"Well we got into an argument about something that really didn't matter and that ended it. I really miss her." Percy said.

"You broke up over something like that?" Thalia asked.

Percy nodded, "Yup."

"I think you two need to have a really long talk about everything that's going on with you two." Thalia said.

"Well I think that you should talk to Luke." Percy said.

"Did he send you here to say that?" she asked.

Percy shook his head, "Nope he doesn't even know you're down here."

"What would there be to talk about?" Thalia asked bitterly.

"The fact that you two still love each other. Look you're still wearing the rings he bought you." Percy batted at the necklace on her neck.

"I like them." Thalia said in defense.

"If you hated him that much you would've pitched them into the ocean by now." Percy smiled.

Thalia looked over at him, "What makes you say that?"

"Trust me you would've if you didn't love him." Percy said sincerely.

They sat there for awhile just talking about things when they looked at the time. The pool was closing so Thalia stood to head back and Percy stayed for a few more minutes. As Thalia walked away Percy called her name, "Thalia just consider talking to him."

"Fine." Thalia said before walking back to her room with her squeaky flip-flops.

* * *

Piper, Annabeth, and Rachel were still awake when Thalia walked through the door. They were sitting around the room eating things and talking. Annabeth greeted her, "How was the pool?"

"Fine. Percy was down there." Thalia said.

"So you weren't alone then?" Annabeth asked as Thalia dug around for her pajamas.

Thalia nodded before slipping into the bathroom, "He was good company."

"Did you guys talk much?" Piper asked.

"Yeah why?" she asked.

"Annabeth was just curious." Piper said.

Thalia came out of the bathroom just as there was a knock on their door. She walked over and looked out the peephole. The boys were standing there with more snacks and cards from what Thalia could see.

She opened the door and let them in. They rushed past her to the others and asked if they would like to play some cards or something. The girls decided to play and they realized maybe having the boys along for the trip wouldn't be so bad.

Thalia went out to have a smoke with Nico after awhile and they returned moments later. They looked totally freaked out.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked her tone was plagued with concern.

"Nico got hit on by a drag queen prostitute." Thalia said before they broke out in laughter.

"It was not funny!" Nico protested.

"Well at least you know you're appealing to both genders." Rachel giggled.

Nico then joined in on the laughing after a moment of sulking. They enjoyed each other's company like the old days. The days before all of that shit went down and they were all just friends. Their time in Baltimore was quite fun. They enjoyed it immensely and made the most of the three days. Their next stop was for some really odd reason the Smokey Mountains where they planned on staying in an old cabin Thalia's mom had rented. Of course there was a stop in Virginia.


	3. Conspiracy or For Real?

Annabeth laughed as Thalia was literally yelling into her phone trying to give Luke directions to where they were going to stop to pick up a GPS. The boys had forgotten theirs so they were going to go pick one up. Hopefully there would be a store in D.C. that carried one.

Thalia had let Annabeth take over the driving so she could give the boys directions. Rachel and Piper were in the back still laughing at Thalia. She wondered what the boys were doing. She could hear Luke over the other end trying to clam Thalia down. It wasn't working.

Finally after thirty minutes of yelling they figured it out and the conversation became civil again. They picked up the GPS and headed back on the road again on their way to North Carolina to stay in a cabin in the Smokies. Annabeth and Thalia had brought it up to Juliana who agreed and rented them a cabin for a week. Finally they reached the cabin. It was huge and the girls instantly fell in love with it.

The boys pulled up moments later and marveled at the cabin themselves. Percy stood next to her. She hadn't talked to him since they had broken up. They grabbed their things and hauled it into the cabin. There were maps and directions to the nearest store for things they might need. They all got settled into their rooms and brought in some food for dinner that they had picked up and stuck in a cooler.

Luke and Thalia decided that they would handle dinner. Luke volunteered first then Thalia decided that he would screw it up so she volunteered second. That was going to be interesting. Somehow though they had managed to agree on something simple; frozen pizza and salad.

Piper and Jason went to go find some wood around the house for the fireplace in the den and Rachel and Nico decided to take naps. So that left Annabeth and Percy sitting in awkward silence. She could hear Thalia and Luke in the kitchen arguing over what type of dressing was more appropriate. She smiled it reminded her of when they were younger and Thalia and Luke were always arguing about something.

Percy looked at her and finally broke the silence, "This is ridiculous, can we at least talk to each other?"

Annabeth sighed, "It's not ridiculous you lied to me Percy."

Percy looked at her, "Because I knew you'd act like this."

"If you told me yourself rather than me hearing it from someone else I wouldn't act like this." Annabeth said.

"You would've acted like this no matter what happened." Percy said.

"Percy you lied to me, blew me off, and told me that there was nothing between you and that chick." Annabeth sighed.

"Annabeth there was nothing." Percy insisted.

"Then will you please explain her Facebook picture of you two kissing?" Annabeth asked.

Percy instantly quieted down and then looked at Annabeth, "That's what this is about?"

"Duh." Annabeth muttered.

"Annabeth that picture is photo-shopped." Percy sighed.

"Are you trying to tell me that she's smart enough to photo-shop that?" Annabeth asked.

"She paid someone to do that." Percy said, "I told her to take it off."  
"Why do I not believe this?" Annabeth asked.

"Because you're deciding to be stubborn." Percy muttered.

Annabeth looked at him and he smiled at her. Before she knew it she was running from Percy trying to avoid his tickle attack. She figured that she'd be safe in the kitchen so she ducked in there and found Thalia and Luke sitting there waiting for the pizzas to cook. They looked at Annabeth curiously, "What are you up to?"

"Hiding from Percy." Annabeth said before ducking into the huge pantry.

Finally she heard Percy walk in and stop Thalia and Luke's awkward bout of silence.

"Have you seen Annabeth?" he asked.

"Why?" Thalia questioned.

"We're playing a very mature game of tickle monster." Percy said.

"Tickle monster?" Luke asked, "What's so mature about that?"

"Nothing." Percy said, "Now if you would so kindly point me in the right direction my tickle senses are detecting that she's near here."

"Well we can't tell you." Thalia and Luke said at the same time. Annabeth knew that ended in a smirk from Luke and a glare from Thalia.

"And why not?" Percy asked.

"We promised that we wouldn't tell you." Once again in unison.

"Well can you tell me if she's in here?" he asked.

"Nope."

"So she's not in here?" he asked.

"We never said anything." Luke said.

She heard Percy's footsteps getting closer to the pantry and then the door opened. Then she was looking right at Percy, "Aha! I found you Annabeth and there's no way you can escape me now."

"Think again Seaweed Brain." She muttered and slid between his legs.

Percy finally caught her in one of the rooms on the third floor. It was like playing hide and seek in the hotels when they were younger.

"Ha! I caught you." Percy smiled as he walked closer to her.

He had her cornered on a window seat. He plopped down in front of her and began to tickle her. She laughed until she started crying from so much laughing and her ribs ached. She felt like she had produced a six-pack just from laughing.

"Annabeth can we talk?" Percy asked.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Fine."

"I'm sorry that I lied Annabeth." He whispered.

Annabeth hugged him tightly and they sat there for a moment. Annabeth knew they would've made up sooner of later because they can't stay mad at each other long. She melted into his arms and enjoyed just being there with him.

Finally Luke and Thalia called them down for dinner and they walked down hand in hand. They had decided to try to get Piper and Jason back together. They were going to be easier to get back together than Thalia and Luke. Rachel and Nico can do their own single people things.

Jason and Piper were sitting on opposite sides of the table as were Rachel and Nico, so Percy sat across from Annabeth. That left the heads of the table for Thalia and Luke. The pizza was oh so ceremoniously cut by Luke while Thalia doled out salad. There was literally everything in that cabin that they needed. Must've been the fact that she booked them a really fancy one. Juliana had literally armed Thalia with three different credit cards. She told them to enjoy themselves.

Thalia and Luke finally sat down and they ate dinner. There was sporadic conversation and there was the sense that they were all friends. All except for Thalia and Luke who were sitting at the ends of the table one with a solid face the other trying to make the other laugh.

After dinner they sat in the den and roasted marshmallows around the fireplace. They were all laughing and having fun. It was something that reminded them of the times when they did this when all of them were together and nothing was awkward or overly emotional. Even Thalia and Luke were smiling and having a good time.

Thalia stood, "Well I think we need some more marshmallows."

Luke stood also, "Well I'll help you."

Thalia rolled her eyes but didn't object like Annabeth figured she would. She watched them walk into the kitchen so she decided to follow them and apparently the rest of the group had the same idea. They watched over the breakfast bar as they crouched. Thalia and Luke were standing there talk to each other no doubt to make things less awkward. Annabeth didn't blame her for not talking to him he did cheat. However she did agree with the fact that she did need to hear what he needed to say.

Then they kissed. Just like that they kissed in the middle of the kitchen. She was even smiling. Annabeth gasped and blew their cover.

"Thanks Annabeth." Percy muttered.

Thalia and Luke instantly began to walk over so they all hightailed it away from the kitchen. When they walked out they were holding hands. Annabeth wondered if this was really happening or were they just acting like this for the sake of the trip.


	4. Snakes and Hide-and-Seek

**Well I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. Tell me what you guys think and I want to thank those who do review. So here's another chapter. Enjoy, Review, RawR :D!**

Piper sat in her room, she could hear Rachel snoring softly next door. She could see Thalia and Nico out on the deck smoking, and she wondered where the other four were. They most likely sleeping it was pretty late. She knew that neither Thalia nor Nico slept because they were "Insomnia Buddies" and sometimes she couldn't sleep herself. She thought about what they had seen in the kitchen between Thalia and Luke.

She shook off the thought and decided to go join Thalia and Nico out on the deck. She slipped on her moccasins and went down the three flights of stairs to the deck which was through the back door in the kitchen.

Thalia and Nico turned around when they heard her, "Hey Piper."

"Hey guys." Piper said.

Thalia and Nico went back to smoking, which was something they had done way before the legal limit, and Piper went on to look at the stars. It reminded her of her grandpa's house. She made herself look for three constellations and found only two that night. She couldn't find Ursa Minor.

"So what brings you to our wonderful club for the insomniacs?" Nico asked as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Couldn't sleep and I thought I'd come out here rather than sit alone." Piper shrugged.

"Jason's around here somewhere." Thalia said, "He and Luke went for some form of guy bonding walk."

"They did?" she asked.

"Yeah, they took Percy too." Nico said as he let out a chain of smoke.

"Where's Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"Apparently they believed that Annabeth needed to come on this wonder boy bonding moment." Thalia said.

"Poor Annabeth." Piper and Thalia muttered at the same time.

Then they heard voices coming toward them. So they quieted down, Thalia and Nico snuffed their cigarettes, and they hid. They could hear them and then just as they were about to scare them there was a hiss and Nico freaked out.

Nico had managed to freak out a rattlesnake so Piper and Thalia pulled him inside before he got bit and they'd have to take him to the hospital. That snake followed Nico right up to the door and even tried to get in but Thalia closed the door and it coiled up in the ring of light from the deck light.

"Should we call them to let them know not to use the back?" Piper asked.

"If we tell them there's a snake the boys will want to piss it off as much as possible and one of them might get bit or if we tell them not to use the back they'll want to know why and we'll be in the same place." Thalia said.

"So let them figure it out on their own?" Piper asked.

Thalia and Nico nodded. They sat there and waited for half an hour and then Rachel came down, "What are…holy shit that thing is huge!"

"Yeah we were hiding to scare them when they came back and Nico ended up pissing on a rattlesnake and it literally tried to chase him into the house." Piper said.

Rachel laughed, "It's always you Nico it's always you."

"Can it RED." He muttered.

Everyone called Rachel RED, not just because of her initials, but because of her fiery hair. So she liked the nickname and it stuck. She claims that she prefers it over her actual given name.

They could hear the others so they decided to make it look like they weren't waiting for them. Thalia perched herself on the counter while Nico stood next to her, Rachel and Piper sat at the island where there were bar stools. They all had a really good view of the window.

Finally they could see their shadows in the light and then there was a major panic. It caused the snake to wake up and Luke stood there frozen with fear. Thalia hopped off the counter and opened the door. She grabbed one of the shovels that were standing next to the porch and with deadly accuracy hit the snake and literally decapitated it.

The others just looked at her like she was a hero. She picked up the snake's remains and tossed it over the railing. Piper wondered if all of that was from years of practice with weapons at camp. She shook it off and Thalia went back inside. The four on the porch followed her.

"Where did you learn that?" Nico asked as she reclaimed her perch on the counter.

She shrugged, "That snake was a menace and I've seen it done millions of times on T.V."

"You could've gotten bit." Luke piped up.

"Well I didn't and I saved you from getting bit." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"That was some pretty deadly accuracy. Were you planning on doing that to Luke, if you know what I mean?" Jason asked waggling his eyebrows.

"EW GODS NO JASON!" Thalia said.

Luke sent Jason a glare, "Really dude?"

"She had it coming." Jason shrugged.

Annabeth looked around, "Who wants to play hide-and-seek?"

Everyone agreed, "We should play with teams of two that always makes everything more interesting."

"Annabeth's on my team." Percy called.

"I want Piper she always knows where to hide." Jason said.

"I guess I'll work with RED." Nico said.

That left Thalia and Luke, who looked hopefully at Thalia, "Fine you can be on my team as long as you don't do anything stupid."

Luke smirked, "Well you know me Mr. Stupidity."

Thalia smacked the back of his head and they decided that Jason and Piper would be seeking. They sat on the porch while everyone hid.

"So how are you?" Jason asked.

They broke up and honestly Piper didn't want to. They had broken up because of Jason's Roman friends. They hated Piper and shunned him when she was around all because of who she was. She broke it off because she didn't want to make Jason choose between her and his friends.

"Good you?"

"Same." He smiled.

"So I think we should head in and find them." Piper said.

Jason followed her through the door and then looked at her, "Split up or do it together?"

"Together." Piper said.

Jason smiled and grabbed her hand, "Sure thing Pipes."

She smiled and then they set off through the house searching for what seemed like forever before they realized that Nico and RED were disguised as lamps. They went to another floor and found Percy and Annabeth hiding in a closet under the stairs. Then there was Thalia and Luke. Those two really knew how to hide.

Jason and Piper literally searched the whole place for them and were about to give up when they realized that they hadn't checked one place. They opened the door to the last room on the left that happened to be a hidden staircase. Piper and Jason figured that this was some form of secret room or something. They took the staircase down to a cramped room and sure enough there were Thalia and Luke standing there about as far apart as they could be.

With that Thalia and Luke were seeking and everyone else was hiding. Jason and Piper decided to hide in one of the gigantic bathrooms in the shower. Before Piper knew it she was cuddled up to Jason and listened to his steady breathing.

"Piper can we please get back together?" Jason asked.

"What about your friends?" she asked.

"If they can't be supportive then screw them." He whispered.

She smiled at him and nodded. Jason kissed her and before they knew it Thalia and Luke stopped their make-out session by finding them.

With that everyone decided that they were tired and it was time to hit the hay. Piper wandered up to her room and decided that they were all probably going to be back together by the time they got to Texas. It was something she could just tell.


	5. Oceans and Mr Casanova

They had decided to go way out of their way to go to Treasure Island, Florida. Nico grumbled as he caked himself in sunscreen. He burned easily, well at least he wasn't the only one using a whole tub of sunscreen that was designed for babies…Rachel had the same problem.

They sat under the three umbrellas and watched as the others splashed around and Luke managed to piss Thalia off even more than she was. Finally Rachel decided that her sunscreen was soaked in enough and she headed out to the water with the others and Thalia stomped up to the blankets they laid out. Nico looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "What's up Thals?"

"Nothing." She muttered.

Nico reached into the cooler and pulled out her favorite drink, Vanilla Coke, and handed it to her. She took it and took a nice long drink.

"Why don't you come into the water?" she asked.

Nico looked at the pleading look on her face, "Fine."

She grinned and literally pulled him off the blanket and to the shoreline. He followed her into the water to their friends who were looking at Nico. Thalia looked back at him like me might run straight back to shore but he followed her farther.

The water wasn't too bad until something touched his foot. It was slimy and he didn't like it. He hightailed it back to shore and Thalia followed him. He didn't stop running until he was halfway back to the blanket.

"What was that about?" Thalia asked.

"Something touched my foot." Nico was still freaked out.

"It was probably just a fish." Thalia rolled her eyes.

The others were still watching Nico and Thalia. She looked at him, "Come on Nico you're making us feel bad."

"How so?" Nico asked.

"By sitting on the beach by yourself." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Well I told you that I hated the beach." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Come on Nico." Thalia said as she tried to pull him back to the water.

They must've looked ridiculous but she did succeed in getting him back into the water. Nico wouldn't move once in the water so Thalia who was tired of pulling him dunked under the water and swam between his legs and popped up.

"Jump onto my back, nothing will touch your foot." She ordered.

"Thalia how are you…"

"Just do it now and stop arguing." She muttered.

It took them awhile but Thalia finally carried him on her back out to their friends. She dumped him into the water and he popped up sputtering.

"See it wasn't that bad." Percy teased.

Thalia was rubbing her back so Luke offered to rub it for her. Thalia declined the offer and allowed Annabeth to do so. Percy was holding a Nerf football and before Nico knew it he was inducted into their game of catch. The girls stood in the water and watched until Luke overshot a throw and Thalia took off with the ball.

They watched as Thalia ran from Luke with the ball for a few minutes until he finally caught her. Even then she wouldn't give it back to him. She passed it to Annabeth and this whole thing turned into a game of Luke in the Middle.

That night they went for dinner at a place ten minutes down the road called St. John's Pass. They went to Bubba Gump's. The place that was based off of Forrest Gump. Thalia happened to love that movie and she ended up getting all of her trivia right as did most of his friends. Nico on the other hand only saw the movie once when Thalia and Percy had forced him to watch it.

Dinner was good if you liked shrimp, which fortunately Nico did. When they got back to the hotel after girls spent some time shopping like they had everywhere else. Nico followed Rachel around and was drug into every place that sold ridiculous t-shirts that said stupid things on them. Thalia had drug Luke into a Surf Style store to pick something up even though there was one right next to their hotel. Nico was thinking it was an excuse to get him and Rachel alone. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason had run off somewhere else.

"So Nico how does this one look?" Rachel asked holding up a sundress that was yellow with orange flowers.

Nico looked at her, "You look amazing."

"Thanks, so I'll be getting this one then." She smiled.

On their way out of the store, after Rachel paid for the dress. Nico wrapped him arm around her waist and she smiled. Thalia and Luke were now the seventh and eight wheels. Nico will admit that she did have a right to be pissed off at Luke though. He did, after all, cheat on her.

They found everyone else and went back to the hotel. It was dark by the time they got to their hotel and the sun set was amazing from what they could see of it. Nico and Rachel spent some time together and went to go get ice cream. When they got back they noticed Thalia and Luke out by the cars.

They decided to hide and see what this was about. Nico noticed that Thalia was smoking but Luke wasn't, he was just there, to bug Thalia no doubt about that.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to talk to me." Luke said.

"Well there you go I talked to you, you can leave now." She said as she stuck her cigarette back into her mouth.

"You're going to get cancer." Luke said.

"Amazing." She rolled her eyes.

Rachel and Nico just stood behind the building and watched them. Whatever was going on with them was confusing. In North Carolina they were kissing and then she's back to hating him.

"Thals please just talk to me." He begged.

She looked at him, "I told you that night I didn't want to talk to you."

"Thalia I want to fix this and I can't do that if you won't talk to me." Luke said.

"Exactly I told you there was nothing to fix." She said as she took another drag.

"Thalia there is something to fix and you proved that in North Carolina." Luke shot back.

She looked at him, "I did?"

"You kissed me didn't you?" he smirked.

"Well if I recall you kissed me first." She muttered.

"You kissed me back and smiled about it." Luke smirked again.

Rachel and Nico decided that they had seen enough and went back to their rooms. Nico walked Rachel to hers and they stood at the door for a moment.

"Well goodnight Nico." She smiled.

"Night RED." Nico smiled.

As he walked away she grabbed his hand and pulled him back for a kiss. Nico wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. It was different than the other girls he's kissed and yes if you were wondering he has kissed Thalia. Not while she was dating Luke, but it was during the month that they had broken up.

On his way back to his room that was a floor above the girls he passed by Thalia who looked pissed. Moments after he got back, Luke walked in with a smug look and a huge red hand print on his face.

Percy sat up, "What the hell happened to you?"

"I kissed Thalia." Luke smirked.

Jason rolled his eyes, "You knew what would happen if you did that."

"I knew and I kissed her." Luke smirked, "I think she's beginning to warm up to me again."

Nico looked at Luke, "I don't think she is dude."

Luke frowned, "Kill a man's ego why don't you?"

"Well from what Rachel and I could see she was still pissed off at you." Nico said.

Luke sighed, "Why won't she just listen to me?"

"Well she doesn't trust you; you have to gain some of her trust back." Percy said.

"How the heck do I do that?" Luke asked.

"Simple, save her life or something." Jason smirked.

"Thalia doesn't need saving." Luke mimicked in his best Thalia impression.

Nico rolled her eyes, "You have to rebuild the relationship. You have to prove to her that you really love her. Trust me I know what I'm talking about. She tells me these kinds of things."

Everyone looked at Nico obviously shocked that Thalia talked about her feelings with someone.

"I dated her for three and a half, almost four, years and she never told me anything." Luke said.

"She didn't exactly tell me everything but I listened into what she was saying. Did you ever actually listen to her when you guys talked?" he asked.

Luke looked at him, "No I didn't."

"Dude then how are you ever going to know what she needs?" Nico asked.

"Well ok then Mr. Casanova enlighten me." Luke said.

With that the guys went to work on teaching Luke how to get Thalia back. How to get her to listen to what he had to say. Nico noticed that it was easier said than done.


	6. Fortune Telling Gone Wrong

They were in New Orleans. The guys were having guy time while the girls were on a tour of Lafayette Cemetery. Thalia, Annabeth, Rachel, and Piper were enjoying all the history of the town. Thalia herself liked looking at the dates on the tombs and whatnot.

Finally the girls decided to go grab some lunch and meet up with the boys for some more shopping. Once again she was stuck with Luke when everyone split up. Luke suggested that they went to one of the "psychics" at one of the booths. Thalia agreed and got something she didn't want to hear.

They walked over to the woman who was wrapped in layers of scarves, bangles up and down her wrists, a gypsy type top and skirt, tons of earring, and a lot of incense. Luke and Thalia paid her the fifteen dollars and she began.

"I get the sense that there's a lot of tension between the two of you." She said in a raspy voice.

"How could you guess?" Thalia thought inwardly, "Did the fact that we're sitting as far apart as possible tip you off?"

Thalia kept quiet as the lady continued, "Young lady did you go through a horrible break up?"

Thalia nodded, "Yeah I did."

"Well I sense that you will find love once you reach, are you on a trip, I sense a trip?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm on a trip." Thalia said. Ok she'll give a point to the woman. She couldn't have guessed that.

"I see a desert." She said, "Are you headed to a desert?"

"Sort of." Thalia replied.

"I sense saving, I sense that you'll need saving." The woman said.

"Saving?" Thalia and Luke asked in unison.

"Yes I sense grave danger in your future sweetheart, are you clumsy?" she asked.

Thalia knew that this could sway her reading to something believable, "I might be."

"There's something that tells me that you are. I sense that you're going to fall off something. Something waiting for you." The woman said.

It was vague so Thalia didn't know if she was believing it yet. Thalia kept quiet and let the woman continue.

"I'm sensing unsettled feelings will be brought back. I sense that you will be upset when you fall to your death."

"Wait I'm dying now?" Thalia asked.

"I sense that you don't believe in being saved." The woman said, "If you can't accept saving then you surely will fall to your death."

Thalia was beginning to feel uneasy. She was beginning to get the feeling that this woman was the real deal and that she wasn't normal. She noticed that there weren't people crowding around this woman's booth to hear her reading futures. In fact it felt like no one could see her.

She looked over at Luke who looked like he was about to throw up. Thalia was just told that she was going to die. This was surely not what she expected.

"I sense heights, I sense that your death will be accidental." The woman said, "I sense that there'll be an animal…wait something that terrifies you, something from your darkest nightmares."

Thalia had seen some pretty weird things in her life being a demigod and all but this was by far one of the weirdest yet. Thalia knew that this was the truth if the woman was what she thought she was. If this woman was a prophet than this future she was spinning was the real deal.

"I sense that you will also be scared at the time of your death." The woman said.

This wasn't the first time she's had her death predicted. It was ironic that the first time it was, Luke was there with her as well. This time he was also there. She was beginning to think that he was the one thing that drew her closer to her demise.

"I'm sensing a chase…I sense that you'll be going farther than your original plans. I'm sensing Arizona." The woman said.

Thalia was really beginning to freak out. They had just discussed going to Arizona rather than Texas so they could see the Grand Canyon.

"I'm sensing that you'll be hanging for awhile before the fall." The woman said.

Thalia couldn't take anymore she stood up and ran back to the hotel. She could hear Luke following her as she ran up the stairs to her room. She knew he was standing outside the room, "Thals are you ok?"

"I'm just going to take a nap ok, tell the others I'll meet you guys for dinner at the hotel restaurant." Thalia said.

After Luke left Thalia waited for a moment. She found it funny that the woman only focused on her and not Luke. She went back downtown to see if she could find the woman. Where she had been there was no sign that there had even been someone there. Thalia walked over to one of the other people sitting at booths.

"Um is there a Sylvia here?" she asked.

The woman shook her head, "There hasn't been another Sylvia around here since the last Sylvia died two summers back why, were you a friend of hers? No one ever took the name because it's pretty overused. Most of us don't use our real names."

Thalia shook her head, "No I just was told by someone that she was really good."

"Well I can see what I can do for you honey." The woman said.

Thalia smiled, "No thanks."

On her way back to the hotel she smack right into Luke, "Where were you?"

"I…"

"Did you go back to see if she was there?" he asked.

Thalia nodded, "Yeah, I asked and the woman I asked told me that there hasn't been a psychic named Sylvia there since the last one died two summers ago."

"That's what I was told too." Luke said.

She looked at Luke, "That was really weird."

Luke nodded, "Let's meet the others for dinner."

She walked with him over to the hotel and sure enough their friends were waiting for them at a table. She and Luke had agreed not to tell the others what had just happened. She wasn't exactly that happy that Luke was the one who knew about it but at least she wasn't the only one who knew.

Annabeth looked at Thalia, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine I just have a headache." Thalia lied.

"Well I have some Tylenol." Rachel said as she pulled the bottle out of her purse.

She handed it to Thalia who took two and then the waiter walked over. Thalia barely touched her food and told the others that she was going to head up to bed early. Accept help or die. Who was she supposed to accept help from? There was a knock on her door, she thought the others had gone out for ice cream.

She opened the door to find Luke. He stood there with a box of what smelt like freshly made beignets. He looked at her and she allowed him to walk in. He sat down on her bed and opened the box. He handed her a coffee and she sat next to him.

"Here." He handed her the delicious looking fried dough.

She took it and bit into it, "These are amazing."

"Well I hope so. They cost a fortune." He smiled.

Thalia smiled, "Thanks Luke."

"No problem." He smiled.

They enjoyed their beignets and when they were finished Thalia scooted closer to Luke and sat there with him. He wrapped his arms around her like he used to. This was something she missed but would never admit out loud.

"Thalia I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked.

She would admit there were some tears there. When she found out that he cheated she sobbed. It hurt she wondered if she had done something wrong. She went away on a vacation for a week with her mother and the truth had came out. She returned to school and she was bombarded with the rumors and the cheerleaders walking over to tell her what had happened.

When she heard the news she just ditched school. She went home and she cried for hours while her mother sat with her through her first real heartbreak. Now that her mother was sober and back she was a pretty good mom.

"I don't know what I was thinking Thals." He whispered.

"This sucks." She whispered.

Luke chuckled, "Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way."

She looked up at him, "Falling to my death, a chase, my worst nightmares, how the heck are we looking at this wrong?"

"Maybe there's a double meaning." Luke whispered.

"Well I hope you're right." She whispered, "You should go."

She pulled herself away from him and walked over to the door. He stood and looked at her sadly before exiting. She closed it and locked it before going to bed. Hopefully he was right but she highly doubted it.


	7. Finally Their Happy Ending

**Ok this is unfortunately the final chapter, but I'm taking requests for another story. Tell me your ideas or anything you want to see in it...PM me or put it in a review! Give me some feedback. Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters, they're super helpful. Read, Review, RawR, and Enjoy. :D**

Thalia and Luke stood there facing one another. This was not as fun as they thought it would be. They were staying at a ranch owned by her mother's friend. Luke looked at Thalia; they had just gotten into Texas that day. The family knew Thalia right away and were friendly to the rest of them. They showed them to their rooms and Thalia and Luke were sharing because all the other couples were.

Luke had noticed that Thalia has been on edge lately. She was different ever since she got that stupid reading. Everyone else didn't know about it but they were starting to notice something was up with Thalia.

That evening when everyone else went horseback riding Thalia and Luke stayed behind and explored that land. Ever since that day in New Orleans Thalia would actually talk to him so he figured he was on his way to forgiveness.

"Thals are you ok?" he asked her.

She looked at him, "I'm fine, that stupid fortune telling was probably a scam."

Luke smiled at her, "Ok, you're right."

Thalia stopped walking for a moment, "What do you mean by that?"

"I paid her to do that." Luke admitted.

Thalia gasped then smacked his arm, "Seriously!"

Luke chuckled, "It got you to talk to me."

Thalia rolled her eyes and shook her head, "So that's how she knew all this stuff?"

Luke nodded, "Sorry I didn't tell her to predict your death though, I only told her to tell you that you'll find love once this is over."

Thalia looked at him for a moment and he thought that he was going to get punched in the face. She cracked a smile, "You really did want to talk to me didn't you?"

He nodded, "So are you mad at me?"

She shook her head, "Nah."

They kept walking and finally Luke had to say what he had wanted to say to her for a long time…well at least the month where he realized that he had lost her. That's always when they realize what they lost.

"Thalia I am so sorry for hurting you." He said.

"You've said that too many times Luke." She rolled her eyes, "Honestly I'm sick of hearing how sorry you are."

"Thalia I just want us back to the way we used to be." He whispered.

She looked over at him, "Well I want to know why you did it."

He looked at her, "I thought I was being cool and I wasn't thinking about all the aftermath at the time,"

"So you felt it justified to cheat on me?" she asked him.

"Like I said I wasn't thinking about all the things I was screwing up at the time and well I didn't want to hurt you."

"Who was she?" Thalia asked.

"Her name was Kelli she's from another school." Luke said.

"I still don't understand why you did it but I want things back to the way they were before all of this shit happened too." She looked over at him.

"Well same here so are we officially back to where we were?" he asked her.

"You have a long way to go before you're all the way back there but we can start fresh." She said.

"Well then you wouldn't mind if I kissed you then would you?" he asked her.

* * *

They were sitting in a pasture watching the sunset and Luke found it rather romantic. He leaned over to Thalia who was sitting pretty close and he kissed her. She kissed him back for the first time since they kissed in the cabin. Even Luke himself didn't understand that kiss. It had just kinda happened and it was before either of them could register what was going on.

When Luke pulled away he smiled at her, "Wow I've missed that kiss so much."

She rolled her eyes, "You are such a moron."

"I know I am but that makes you love me."

"You have to promise me one thing before we start getting back to the way things were." Thalia said.

"What is that?" he asked her.

"You need to promise that you won't do anything like that ever again." She whispered.

He smiled at her, "I promise."

"Good." She smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

She nodded, "Ask away."

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked her, "You've put up with all my crap, I've cheated on you, and then you take me back."

"Honestly I don't know but there's something about you that makes me smile." She whispered.

She scooted closer to him and snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the two of them sat there to watch the rest of the sunset. Luke kissed the top of her head and felt like everything was how they were supposed to be. Thalia had finally forgiven him and they were back to the way they were before all of this happened.

"Thalia?" Luke whispered after about an hour of sitting there.

"Mmhmm?" she muttered sleepily.

"Don't you think it's time to get some sleep?" he asked.

She nodded sleepily and he picked her up bridal style. She was asleep by the time Luke had gotten her to change and her face hit the pillow. Luke was about to grab a pillow and sleep on the floor until Thalia reached out for him. He climbed into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She blinked at him sleepily a couple times and then she rested her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Thalia." He whispered.

"Night Luke." She muttered.

"I love you Thalia." He whispered.

"Same here Luke." She muttered.

* * *

The next morning Thalia woke up only to find Luke smiling at her sleepily. She kissed him softly and sat up a little.

"Morning." He yawned as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Morning." She replied.

"Do you want to go grab some breakfast?" he asked.

She kissed him softly, "In a minute, I want to take a shower."

"Well then I'll join you." He smirked and followed her into the bathroom.

When they got down to the dining room all eyes were on them. They were hand in hand and just a couple days before they hated one another. Annabeth smirked and mouthed, "I told you so."

Luke sat next to Thalia and then asked her if she needed anything, she looked at him weird and told him what she wanted. He happily obliged to make her plate for her.

* * *

Later that night everyone sat around the campfire roasting s'mores talking about everything that was going on. Luke and Thalia were snuggling, Percy had his arm around Annabeth, Piper and Jason were wrapped in a thin blanket, and Rachel and Nico were sharing a s'more. Little did they know that in the future this was how they were still going to be.

Thalia smiled at Luke and kissed him softly, "I love you Luke."

"I love you too Thals." He smiled.

There was a collective sigh, "FINALLY!"

Thalia and Luke laughed and kissed one another again until Percy threw a marshmallow at them and told them to get a room. Things were back to normal and Luke was determined never to screw up again. He needed Thalia and she needed him as much as he knew she hated to admit it. They were in love what could they say?


End file.
